


Til It Bore an Apple Bright Art Post

by Bluefire986



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Norse Religion & Lore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire986/pseuds/Bluefire986
Summary: The day the wolf arrived, Jared introduced himself to Jensen.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69
Collections: J2 Reverse Bang





	Til It Bore an Apple Bright Art Post

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coricomile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coricomile/gifts).



> Story: [Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470587)
> 
> Art: [Live Journal](https://bluefire986.livejournal.com/25427.html)

_**Banner:**_   
[](https://imgur.com/PRR8kFW)

_**Bonus Image:**_   
[](https://imgur.com/xyC8XFQ)

_**Dividers:**_   
[](https://imgur.com/CLFzkvK)   
[](https://imgur.com/qxprkht)

_**Prompt:**_   
[](https://imgur.com/d5f16zP)


End file.
